New Team
by The Goddess of Alphas
Summary: Silver wasn't expecting her life to change, her life was suppose to be death at 18. Instead faith had other planes. The orginal Teen Titian's are looking for new recruits to take over the team and Silver just so happen be one of them. When training for the team she finds secrets between the older members and her self. oc/Lagoon Boy, Raven/Beast Boy, Rob/Star
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Teen Titian's**

I** do own the story line and the main person.**

**Published: 12/20/14**

**By. The Goddess of the Alphas **

**All Rights Reserved **

NEW TEAM

I'm that type of person who you see and think, "She's trouble stay away." In your head you would already make up my life, the girl whom die at age eighteen from a drug overdose or she's going to be criminal. You're wrong I'm the complete opposite, I'm the person you should want to be next too, the one who lives and become successful. But that's not the case I'm just the girl you see who hangs out with the wrong crowd, the one who all ways has that mean look, the one who's odd. Yeah I'm that girl, all though there is the other side that is hidden. The one who is training to become your new hero in Jump city, the Leader of the new Teen Titians

Chapter 1

I remember that night when I first met Nightwing, it wasn't a glorious heroic rescue he served for me, it was more of the other way around. It was end of my shift of gogoing for this underground club, I would usually go out from the front of the club, but I so happen to go out from the back where it lead into an alley. Hearing ruckus, I thought it was just another drunk fight, but I was dead wrong. As I took a glance to see who it was my jaw almost dropped, two orange skinned buff beings towered over the bruised Nightwing.

"O lookie there Starwave the little birdy is up." They both boomed with laughter. Starwave? They must be Tamerianin, "Pleas the fight hasn't had an ending yet." Nightwing spat out blood. The two beings started head towards him. At that moment I knew I had do something. Clearing my throat, the three turn to me.

A sly smile tug at my lips, "Well, well, well, look what we have here, two Tamerianians and an um human?" scoffing at the end. "You guys couldn't pick on someone from your own race?" I take out a cigarette and light it, tacking a swig from it to calm down my nerves. "Or someone who is equally match." Blowing out the toxics fume. They laugh at me besides Nightwing, making eye contact with him. I slightly nod my head and continue on my stalling. "Or are you guys just so low that you have to pick on him." Tacking another hit, smiling at them. They both said something in there foreign tongue.

"You little girl are making a big mistake." Starwave says coming towardes me, I smash the cig and close the space between us. "Look here Starwave I'm not the person to pick a fight with, so if I was you I would walk away and don't come back." He then shoves my shoulder and whispers, "what you gunna do, little girl." I smile one more time and uppercut him in the stomach, he crouched down in pain. "Nightwing now!" I start to fist fight with Wave as Nightwing fought the other one. Dodging Starwave's attacks as I duck, slide, and jump over him, attacking him from every angle. Every hit his eyes would turn blue as his fingertips. I knew I had to take him out right away. Kicking him in the throat, he started to whiz. Throwing a punch to his temple, a crack went through the ally as he slumped down to the ground snoring. "NO!" turning around to see the Nightwing holding off the friend who saw his friend fall. He grabbed Night-wing by the arm and with one movement he snapped his arm. Nightwing screamed in agony. The friend threw him to the side. His eyes glowed orange, orbs surrounded his hands. We started to circle each other like predators ready for one to pounce. He let out a warrior scream and threw the first star bolt. In one swift movement I catch the bolt with one hand and throw it back at him. With his own power he flew back, as I got to him, I had him pinned by the neck by my boots. Twisting it to the side his neck cracked as he slumped to the floor snoring.

I turned to where Nightwing was thrown, he was on one knee eyeing me. His mask was torn off along with parts of his tattered outfit. Blood was oozing out of his lips. Walking over to him. He looks up at me, I crouch down to his level. Tacking out cigarette out and lighting it, he cringed at the smell of the smoke, "Your badly injured, I'll take you back to my place to recover for little bit." Tacking my last hit, "Okay" I blow out the smog. He nodes his head to reply to me. I pick him up like he was a bride. As I head to my car to take him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Teen Titian's.**

**I do not own the Material Issue or there song.**

**I do own the story line and Silver.**

**Chapter 2**

"Keep your arm elevated!"

"Stop it, it hurts!"

In my sixteen years I would have never imagine Nightwing to be sitting on my couch whining about his broken arm. We have been going at it since last night, "You have to keep it elevated for it can heal right." I say through clenched teeth, he gave me one more look and laid it on the pillow. Sighing in victory, tacking out a cigarette and lighting it. I throw myself on the couch next to him. It was now quiet between us, from the corner of my eye I could see him analyzing my studio. It didn't have much in it but I tried to give life to the dead white walls. In the kitchen held some decorations of chiefs, the living room consisted of pictures of my foster sisters and old friends I use to see, I had a brown two setter couch which him and I are sitting on. I had no TV but I did have a vintage radio and record player, a window was on a wall too, it held brown curtains, my room was only one mattress on the floor with a nightstand that held a lamp without a hat, I did have a big dresser that had mirror that was decorated of jewelry, my bathroom was plain as hell. Now that I think about it I had very little so I don't blame him judging my home. This is what happens when you get kicked out of every foster home and have to make a living for yourself, taking a long drag of the cigarette.

"How old are you?" he didn't look at me he just stared at my record player. "I'm sixteen." His eyes widen for a little bit then went to normal. He didn't say anything else, he just stared at the record player. I get up and go to my room. Pulling out a Material Issue record, walk back into the living room, I hold the cigarette with my mouth as I put on the record in, the first song comes on it happens to be Valery Loves Me. I start to dance and sing to it, forgetting that he was there. "You're the only sixteen year old that I know that likes Material Issue." I turn to him sitting on the couch, putting one hand on my hip and taking a hit and blowing it up in the air. He laughs and it was music to my ears, I smile at him, "yup there a great band." Tacking the last hit of the cig, "yes they are" That was how we spent most the day, him relaxing on the couch as I danced to various music.

**The next day:**

Giving a plate of mojos, bacon, eggs, and tortilla to him along with a cup of water, thanking me as I sat down next to him on my fold up table. The radio was on giving us news of the weather and other important stuff. I was eating peacefully when Night decided to clear is throat. Looking up to see his blue eyes, "Yes?" he sits up straight as I do the same.

"I have to leave soon." He says with no emotion.

"Yes, I figured that, so when are you leaving." I kept my voice calm as of the inside I was getting worried feeling, yearning for a cig, but I left them in the living room.

_Shit_

"One of the team members are coming by to pick me up." My finger twitched for a cig, but I had keep myself calm.

"What time would this be?"

"From Jump city to all the way to Hollywood it would take them seven hours if they take the T-ship." Looking up to the clock it was 8:25.

"So at three o'clock." I get up from the table and grab my pack of cigs and sit back down on the table.

"Yes that's correct but I have to inform you with something I would like for you to-" I shut the silver lead of the lighter to cut him off.

"Look I'm not the type of person to go off and brag to everyone that Nightwing was staying at my place because I saved him from two aliens. I'm not that type person so don't worry I won't speak a word of you to anyone." Taking a devouring hit of the cig, it started to calm down my nerves. Nightwing eyed me and I stared at him, blowing out the fume into the air.

"I know you won't, even if you would have you would have gotten into big trouble with the Justice league and the Teen Titians." He says serious and I give a knowingly node, he crosses his legs and leans back in the chair.

"I wanted to ask you how you got your powers?" the room got quite, the cigarette in my mouth right now couldn't calm down my nerves. I knew someday someone was going to ask me this but I didn't know it would be him. Tacking one last hit before I smothered it on an ash tray.

"Honestly I don't know how I have this ability. I just always remember that I had this power since I was little." Nightwing just node his head, "Did you ever ask your parents?" A sharp pain hit my chest, I chuckle at him.

"Look around you does it look like I asked them." I place a brand new cigarette in my mouth, blowing out the smog out. I knew I shouldn't have said it in attitude way but it will still get to me.

"Sorry I can't help you out with that, I just never met my parents." I suck in the deathly stick,

"I've been in foster care all my life, but I would I would also love to know how got this ability to absorb other people powers." Nightwing sat up straight as if I said something interesting.

"What did you say." Looking at him confused, "What that I could absorbed other people's powers. You didn't notice the night I saved you?"

"No I didn't?"

"Yeah well I can, also good thing about it is that I could control it without practicing it. Not only that but I could fight them with their own strength, I also can keep their ability and use them any time I want." I smile at him and show him a ball of fire in my right palm.

"I remember the day I got this power, it was when I got into my third fight in my new foster home and I was kicking the girls butt. She happen to be able to light her finger tips into little flames. She decided to use that against me to win the fight" I stop to snicker. "Well she was wrong. I got the same ability as her, but I was able to have full control on it. So we started to burn each other. It was the funniest and hottest fight I had." I laugh loud as he chuckled.

"Well I wanted to tell you the reason why I came to California." I was all ears for him as I brought up in a good mood.

"The Teen Titians aren't teens anymore and we have been accepted into the JLA. We needed new recruits to take over the team. I came out here for a boy who had been reported to have the ability of turning into steel. It was hoax as I went to meet up with him at the alley of the club you worked at. Instead of meeting a teenager I was faced with two tameriannes that where out of my league. At the end of the night I find a woman who saves me from the two aliens. Finding out this woman was teen underneath the getup, this helped me a lot. I was wondering if you would like to come back with me to Jump City and train to become Teen Titian."

My mouth couldn't move but my hands blindly shook to light a cig, trying multiply times to lite it Night-wing put his hands on mine. I look up and stare at his eyes.

"We could help you figure out who you are." I dropped the cig and lighter.

"You are Teen Titian you just don't know it."

Tacking in a few breaths, should I go with him? It would help out to find my parents and see what I am. If I say no I would never get another chance.

"Okay I'll go with you." He smiles and I do too.

Well this is a life changer.

**Hey hope you like, I know its s ooc** **for Nightwing. Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**I do not own any of the DC characters.**

**I do own the plot and Silver.**

**All rights reserved**

_**A/n**_

_**hey guys I made a mistake in the last chapter saying that flying to jump city to Hollywood would take around eight hours. Yeah well I thought for some reason that Jump city was in the east coast or something. Instead its actually in California, so yeah…. So I'll fix that up in this chapter. Thank you, hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 3

"PUSH, come on you're almost there!" Moans and grunts were exchanged, sweat coated are bodies.

"I'm almost there!" Screaming at the topic of my lungs, he let out grunts. Thrusting one more time; it was finale in.

"WE DID IT!"

Throwing ourselves on the couch giving each other a high five, are first challenge of the day was complete; boy was it worth it.

"I can't believe it took us almost an hour to zip that stupid bag of mine." Blowing out a huff of air, as Nightwing swiped off sweat from his brow. Catching our breath; Nightwing didn't sit for long. He headed to my room retrieving my duffle bags and couple boxes; placing them by the front door.

" For a girl that has very little you sure have an endless pit of clothes and other junk." Looking over to him, he eyed a box that said " PRIVATE".

"I wouldn't look in there if I was you." I warned him for his own good. His thick black brow arched in a question that I dismissed.

"I see then." He went back into the room to grab more of my belongings. I just sat there and glared at the box.

The box was something that I didn't want him to see or myself. I didn't want to reopen the medium sized box that I sealed with a thin layer of tape. I should have chained it up or burn it; but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was something that reminded me of him. The gift he left me, the gift he died from. I remember the day he gave it to me. It was in the middle of July, the night happen to be gifted with a cool breeze . I was fourteen during that time and I happen to live in foster home in Chino, a house that was four houses down from him. That night was going smooth, there was no arguing or fighting between the girls in the house. It was all going smooth; every night him and I would meet up at this community park. It was located four blocks away from us, the park wasn't somewhere you wanted to go at night. It held drug dealers, prostitutes, gang related events. It also held his and mine adventures.

I remember the breeze running through me as I raced to the park to meet him, my legs stretched more as I thought about him waiting there for me. The park was was coming into view, I could already see him sitting on the swings. In just four steps I was in front of him, his long legs stood himself up, his torso was still needed to stretch out;but at that time he was seventeen, still growing. His hair black, drenched red at the ends, eyes were warm brown. His boyish smile would swoon me off my feet. My arms wrapped around his waist as his long arms would elope me into his warm blue sweater. We sat down onto the swing with him, his arms would hold me onto him as we rocked with the swing. We would share problems, lies, fights, secrets, whispered, hand holdings, hugs, touches, kisses, love making at this park. That night was following the same routine. Until he pulled out a bag, he tickled my ears with "I made you something." Excited I opened the bag in a rush. I held four items, all four were address to Suzana, in his angel like hand writing. The gift he gave me brought a smile on my face; I pecked his lips as of a thank you. From there on wasn't a happy ever after. Before I knew it he had me down to the floor, four shots silent the breeze of the night. As four bullets struck his chest and not mine.

It was now 3:00, as Nightwing and I stood side by side on top of the roof of the complex. Nightwing had found a oversized sweatshirt in my cloths along with sweatpants that were a size too small. Along with his outfit he added a touch of black ray bands. As of I, my outfit was just black legging with zippered up green sweater, along with sandals. The sun was high in the air burning down on us, sweat was already coating the fabric of our clothes. My throat was screaming for water, as also my skin.

"Who exactly did you say was picking you up?" I holding back the attuid in my voice, If my skin wasn't burning then I would have faced him and give him the glare.

"I didn't say." his voice cracked at the ending but he still sounded collected. My hands fisted, "Are you serious!" I snapped at him, I could feel his gaze on me, "So where're standing here in the blazing fuckin sun, to just wait for gosh knows who." Placing my hands on my head to stop the burning. "Well standing out here sun bathing wasn't my plan either, but this is our only way of getting out of here." I turned to him and gave him the glare; I could see the side of his lips tug. "You know there is another way of getting there." I give him my best death smile, his expression went serious. "And what would that be?"

O you'll see.

I yanked his shirt by the collar and started to levitate off the ground. I could see his eyes widen through the thin plastic layer of the lenses. Just when I was going to collect my items, a shadow blocked the sun. Looking up to see that a huge metal aircraft was above me.

"A there young lady do you mind putting my friend down there. He isn't the type of bird that flies." A deep voice comes out the intercom; placing us back onto the roof, the craft landed just a few feet away from us. I could see Nightwings smiling at me; "and that who is picking us up." In one swift movement the door open and camed out the one and only Cyborg.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**I do not own the DC character's.**

**I do own the the plot.**

**I do own Silver(Susanna)**

**Chapter 4**

The metal hero was known as Cyborg, he held confidence with each step he took towards us**. **The air itself was overpowered by his essence; from the corner of my eye I could see Nightwing watching me as I watched his fellow team mate make an entrance.

"Ay Wing long time no see." He gave Nightwing a quick bro hug, along with a handshake.

"Nice to see you too, been to long old friend." The metal man smiled, his eyes then shifted to me and the smile brighten.

"Hello young lady I'm Cyborg or call me Cy either one works."His hand stretched out towards me, as I took it a light crushing sound came from him. "I'm Susanna nice to meet you." Another crushing sound, letting go of his hand he hurried and placed it behind him.

"We should start putting your stuff in the ship." His expression held a forced looked, not wanting to ask what's wrong, I nodded my head. Levitating my belongs into the the T-ship, I noticed a couple of other suitcases.

Are they Cy's luggage?

Of course not he doesn't need a change of clothes, he would most likely have a tool box instead. Right? After standing there for few second staring at the luggage I came up with that he might have extra metal parts. That seemed like a legit reason, right?

Placing my belongings by Cy's; walking to one of the small departments. As the mechanical door swooshes open I'm met with another human being. He was sitting on the chair with his legs resting on the control panel along with his dark muscled arms supporting his dreadlock head. Walking into the room trying to get a better look at this person, as I found his face his eyes were closed. He was frowning in his sleep, as I got closer to his face his brown eyes popped open.

O crap.

My mouth opened to give him an explanation to why I'm in his department, instead I was met with a blast of static.

**Third person.**

The two Heros faced each other taking in their new found appearances. They haven't seen each other over three months, yes they have fought together on missions but that all it was. There was no get together after, not even a goodbye; but this was something different. Not since Tokyo has Cy seen Robin out of his uniform or so banged up. He could even see visible bruising with his human eye, if any one saw him they sure as hell would know who lost the fight. Concerned about his team mate, no his _brother._

"So where did you find her?" His face wasn't all smiles as before, Cy would smile all the time, now it looked like it was forced. Nightwing noticed this, what had changed his brother to not smile anymore. He knew it has been a while since they haven't talked, what happen in that time that changed his happy friend.

"She actually found me believe it or not." The wing smiled at this and Cy picked up on it, he was now somewhat interested on how this young girl found Nightwing.

"Really, how so?" The wing couldn't help but let out a chuckle for recalling his mistake.

"Well if you must know; she saved me."

Nightwing didn't miss the shock from his face, before Cy could reply he decided to continue on.

"I was suppose to meet up with some kid, instead I was ambushed by two Tamerianen men. I knew I wasn't a match for them; but I had to fight. If I didn't they would have killed me Cy; as I was getting my ass handed to me, I thought how stupid I was to meet up with a kid in alley of an underground nightclub. The signs were all there that it was a scam, but with running to point A to point B everyday could blind you. Just as I was already going to fall Susanna had spoken up. At that moment, one thing kept on repeating itself, "Why did she have to show up." I have two Tamerianes attacking me and a damn civilian had to show up. Not only do I have to get myself out of danger, I had to get her out also. Instead she gave them warning, I thought she was crazy until she made eye contact to me. Thats when it hit me, she was giving me time to run; how would you feel if a citizen was up against two different spices that aren't part of this world to just save your ass?"

"I wouldn't let that happen." Cy gave out a light chuckle as Nightwing did the same.

"Instead of running I stayed, showing her that I would stay and fight. Telling one of them to back down instead he provoked her, thats when the fight started. Let me tell you this Cy, I have never seen anyone fight the way she did since Batman. Not only did she overcome there strength but she some how multiplate there powers. Cy I think she has more power than Zatanna and Superman combined together, but I have feeling she might be able suppress all of us."

There was no more smiles and chuckles as Cyborg took in the Wings hypothesis, if this was true then he would have to report this to Superman. As of now he just have to keep an eye on her.

"Well your hypothesis is just starting make me believe you." He held up his right hand that was smashed.

"Body is made one of the most strongest metal and she smashed with two shakes. Starfire has only dented it and Superman was the only one to do this much damage. " Cy put down his hand as Nightwing frowended.

"I just hope that she can control her self."

As Nightwing recalled what she and him spoke of early on that day; she might not be able to control her power as she thought .

"I hope so too Cy." Cy nodded to his brother.

As the two heroes turned to head to the T-ship, something seemed off to Nightwing. He swore he could hear a slight buzzing from the T-ship, so could Cy. "Do you hear that Cy?" Nightwing stance was ready to fight as Cy palmed himself.

"Shit I forgot to tell -"

Being cut off by an explosion of static shooting out Susanna from the T-ship.

"Shit," was the only thing that shot out of Cy's mouth.

Nightwing was running to Susanna's side who was already dusting herself off.

"That fukin shit is going to get it!" Susanna was on her two feet now already in a fighting stance. Nightwing took in her condition, cloths burnt, patches of skin burned, and hair was standing up. What type of passenger was with Cyborg?

Just then Nightwing notice something from the corner of his eyes. Nightwing dodging an orb of static that all most grazed him was now in the hands Susanna.

Nightwing turned to see the owner of the orb, there stood next a furious Cyborg was a kid. This kid looked about "5,7", with a head of brown dreadlocks, dark skin tone, and a pair of Black shades covering his eyes. A small orb electricity in his palm; wing looked back at Susanna who was holding twice the size of electricity in her palm.

" Both of you stand down!" Cy commanded as both teens did as was told.

Nightwing and Susanna head towards Cy as Cy was already chewing off the the new recruit ear.

As they approach them Cy eyes darted to Susanna.

"What the hell is wrong with you both. We are in public not in some fukin dog house. Nightwing and I didn't pick both of you guys to fight whenever you wanted too!" The kid flinched at Cy's yelling, "Would one of you like to explain to me why you two started fighting?" Nightwing eyed Susanna who still threw daggers at the kid.

"It was my fault Nightwing, I accidentally went into the wrong department and startled him. I should have knocked before entering." She didn't make eye contact with him instead she held eye contact with the kid.

"Is that true Virgil." Cy said to him, Virgil took a quick glance at Susanna and answered with a yes.

The two heroes sat in their assigned departments, nightwing looked around his department, it was cleared out. All his belongs from when he first started till he was twenty-one was gone. It was just the leather black chair surrounded with the control panels. Sitting himself down letting his body sink into the familiar cushion, Nightwing eyes captured the red button flashing. He grabbed the familiar head set and answered it.

"Yeah Cy." His team mate didn't answer him, instead he was met with the one voice he thought he wouldn't hear in a long time.

"No it's Koriand'r"

**Susanna:**

After changing into a new pair of cloths Cyborg placed me into another department that was similar to Virgil's.

"So this is yours for the time being young lady." Cy said before walking away. "Wait!"

running out of the department, Cy turned to face me.

"Is the reason why you were so late was because you were picking him up?" Cy smiled and nodded a yes. He started to turn when I stopped him again. "Can I smoke in here?" Already knowing the answer but I had take a shot at this. My nerves were unsettled and I really needed a cig.

"I think you already know the answer to that young lady." he turned around and disappeared into his department.

Going back into mine, throwing myself into the couch like chair. I can't believe that I'm in the Teen Titian T-ship, he would be proud of me. Only if you didn't die you would be here right now telling me that I made it; I couldn't help but smile at his. An irritating noise distracted me from my thoughts as I saw a red button flashing. Putting on the headset and pushing the glowing button.

"Hey it's Virgil."

My ears became hot, I knew if I still wanted him to proud of me I should fix this. Taking out the cig I snuck from my bag and lighting it. I took a long drag of it before answering him.

"Hey."

**Hey guys! It's me, I hope you like this chapter It took me awhile to write also. I just introduced you to Virgil Hawkins aka Static. He might be OOC because i never read the comics of him or teen Titans, I just watched the show. So yeah. Anywho I hope you like it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**I do not own any of the DC characters.**

**I own the storyline.**

**I own Silver (Susanna)**

**Chapter 5**

"Starfire." Nightwing emotion betrayed him as his voice cracked at her name. "Hello, Robin, I had just called to see how, how are you doing." She had called him to see how _he _was doing, Nightwitngs chest tighten at the sound of her.

"It could be better Star." Admiting to her and himself.

"Oh, I am sorry for that, Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

He took note that his first loves grammar was well off. When they were teens, she could barely understand what the word "like" meant. Though with help of a certain purple haired being, she was able to speak and understand their worlds different languages.

"There is another reason why I called you." Tacking in a sharp breath, he was scared, he knew for her to call him was rare know in his career.

"Yeah and whats that Star?" His chest started to tighten more with each word she said. Nightwing felt like the floor was pulled from under him, variety of emotions erupted through him: rage, regret, defeat,and envy.

"I will like to inform you, that during our time of separation, I have found someone. Someone that I would like to live with, for the rest of his life span. Robin, I thought it was important to tell you that I moved on and that I think you should too."

His grip on the armrest of the chair tighten, _she moved on._ He knew this day would come when he started to go off on his own, he knew that not breaking things off with Starfire clean was bad,he knew, he just wasn't prepared of how much it hurt to hear her say those finale words. He wanted to yell, scream, cry, everything that a child would do, but he wasn't a child, he was hero, a man, a leader. With every ounce in him he was able to respond to his ex-lover.

"Thats good Star, I'm very happy that you found someone." Nightwings voice was coated on with sugar, a type of voice a old friend would use.

"Thank you Robin, it means a lot to me to hear that." He could practically see her smiling with joy, he knew Star was a special being, though he didn't know that until now.

"Yes, your happiness means more to me then anything." He was now back to his old denamer, the one that he was taught by batman, the attuide that you showed no emition. The kid that was taught to be prepared with any circumstance, the one were there is no joy.

"Thank you again! O, how glorious! I will see you soon at the Tower Robin!"

Her joy could have brighten his heart anyday, though it was now lost and he wasn't going to show it to her any time soon.

"Yes, as of I, before you go Starfire, I would like to inform you, its not Robin. It's Nightwing." He ended the call with a slam to the red button.

**(Susanna)**

"No, Batman could kick Supermans ass and thats finale!"

"No way, Superman has way more strength and power then Batman! Superman would demolish him in heart beat."

I could hear the smirk in Vergil's voice, since I picked up the call from him, we have been talking about nonsense for a couple of hours. Also an argument between who would win a fight, Batman or Superman?

"Hell no, Batman would, yeah, Superman would most likely get a good couple of hits on Batman, but you can't compete with Batmans: genius intelligence, master detective skills, master of escapologist, physical human condition,high tech equipment, and to top it off master of martial artist! The guy is best at his job and Superman going against that! No way could Superman win that fight." I fire back at him, the little microphone would probably pop if I keep going at him like this.

"Yeah, Batman might have all those cool shit, but Superman has : x-ray vision, superhuman hearing, superhuman vision, superhuman olfaction, and superhuman strength. Even with all of Batman's cool _human _abilities, there is no way he could beat someone with _Superhuman _abilities." I could hear him rest back in his seat, thinking he made a good point.

"That is false, because he has -"

"O, please shut up already, I've been hearing your guys nonsense argument about who will win a fight! '_No Batman would win_', '**No Superman!'** " He mocked us in his best ability, but failed.

"Just shut up already, it's aggravating! Jeez." He let out a sigh on the other end, while on our end we kept quite. A good couple of seconds passed of silence till Vergil broke it.

"So, you know um, Superman is -"

"Vergil, shut the hell up. Also were here, now get your shit. Cy out." Cutting off the connection of all three lines I looked out the window and saw the Famous T.

The fabulous and most obvious tower of the home of the Teen Titans, yeah I always wondered why they decided to make a tower T shaped, it's too obvious. Although with its obvious location it was unique; it stood proud on the small island, with it's glass windows winking at you, it was something else.

"All right, all yall better have seatbelts on we are landing." Cy's voice spoke out a speaker, snapping on the seat belt like there was no tomorrow.

"HOME SWEET HOME." Cy was the fastest out of all of us to run into the living room, heading straight to the TV, hooking up an outdated playstation, Nightwing grabbing two controllers. Taking in the spotless room, the kitchen was on the right of me, as of the left of me was the dining room. This place looked to clean for the absence of heroes.

"Damn I'm starving, you want anything?" Vergil offered, grestering to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't get anything if I were you." Vergil gave me confused expression.

"Cyborg when was the last someone visited the tower?" I said walked towards the them, they both paid little attention to me, as they furiously played an old version of Mega Monkey.

"Hey, did you hear me you two!" I say snapping my fingers, they were glued to that game, there was only one thing to do. Walking right in front of their view of the game, I put the signature stance; one hip out with a hand perched on it. "O come on!" they said in sync. "How long have you've been gone from the tower?" They both threw the remote control to the side of them and slumped on the couch.

"I don't know, like a good couple of months, why?" Cy's normale eye rolled, also having the same feeling that Wing was doing the same thing. "Okay, then why is it that this place is spotless, like someone came home and cleaned it for your arrival." They just sat there with blank expression in till it dawned on them.

Both men jumped up and got into fighting mode, "Cy check every database of any visitors of the tower."

"Already on it." Nightwing headed toward the entrance elevator, I was hot on his heels, before entering, he stopped me, "You need to stay behind, just incase-"

"Really Nightwing, I think I could protect myself." I couldn't help but give him attitude, "Then you can protect yourself here and-" cutting him off before he could say anything else.

"Look I can protect myself, but you can't. You have a broken arm and I'm pretty positive you need an extra hand. Or arm speaking of the matter." I could feel his eyes burn through my glasses from my comment.

"Look, I didn't mean it that-" At this moment Cy thought it was great to cut me off.

"The last time the door was open was at twelve pm." Nightwings full attention was on Cy now.

"Who could have came at-"

The two metal doors swished open, revivaling an average height grey woman with wet long purple hair, a red gem in the middle of her four head, with a white towels embrassing her body. She had a smile and a giggle come out of her, though it was abruptly stopped when she spotted all four of us. Her eyes shifted to me, then Vergil, who happen to drop the carton of milk he was drinking from, then her eyes finale settled on Cyborg and Night. Her eyes widen at the two brotherly figures that glared at her.

"Raven, who the hell are you with!" They both shouted at her.

"O um, um,well, um." She stammered, running her hand through her wet hair, which made Versile milk spill from his , and on cue a green muscular arms picked her up.

"I caught you! You thought you could leave me in there without a - O shit." The green man said as he realized us, Beast Boy, or the Changeling, placed Raven back in front of his naked body. Not only was I gawking at the hot Changeling like Vergil was at Raven, but the two friend/over protective brothers were already cracking their knuckles.

The two brothers started to charge their way to the naked Changeling. Well this isn't going to end well.

**A/N**

**hey guys i know it's short ,but you know a lot isn't going to happen till the next chapter, that's when I'll bring the new Teen Titans and explain more of the BB and Rae situation along with Robin/star. Also if Versil is ooc that would be because I never read the comics on him. All I know he's actually a Teen Titian in the comics, though I heard he had his own show, but I never saw it or heard of it so yeah. Also some of the main may also be ooc ,is because they are older and not teens. Although I hope you guys liked it :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
